Kakashi's Girlfriend
by NightShade137
Summary: chp 6 up Kakashi gets drunk and confesses he loves someone to Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura in turn is determined to help Kakashi get this mystery girl. And Sasuke gets dragged into this KakashixOC maybe later SasukexSakura
1. Kakahsis found out

Me: sigh I'm totally bored so I wrote this!

Kakashi: I'm not going to like this.

Me: Why?

Kakashi: because you make me get drunk in here!

Me: I know but your so cute/funny when you get drunk.

Kakashi: What ever! She doesn't own Naruto. And thank god she doesn't!

Me: rub it in why don't you --

Chapter one: Kakashi's Found Out! 

"When it rains it pours," the old saying goes. Yet when it rains it literally pours.

Sakura sighed as she walked through the rain. She hated rainy days. Sasuke completely ignored her today during training. Instead it seemed he was more interested with what Naruto was going on about! Naruto of all people! And Kakashi today just seemed to be staring into the middle of nowhere; he didn't even read his book! Today was just to confusing for Sakura. Naruto didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, he was just blabbing about being "the next hokage". Him the next hokage? YEAH RIGHT!

The more Sakura thought the angrier she got.

Sakura forgot how mad she was when she spotted a certain white haired jonin hiding behind a pole as if he was spying on someone and no one could see him. Quite pathetic for an elite ninja.

Sakura went up behind him and tapped him on the back. Kakashi freaked and jumped forward hitting the pole and falling backwards holding his nose. Sakura watched him laughing terribly. Kakashi quickly got up and looked at her as if he could kill her.

"Sensei what are you doing?" Sakura asked as she stopped laughing

You could see his face start to flush under the mask, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I…was out on a little jog that was all." He said then laughed nervously

"You were jogging behind a pole?" Sakura asked suspiciously

Kakashi stopped laughing and sweatdropped. He pretended to cough.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked

"I was on a walk when it started to rain and I'm now heading home." Sakura said

"Ahh I see well walking is good for you, keep it up." Kakashi said

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Well now then I'll be on my way. See you at training tomorrow!" Kakashi said and ran off as fast as he could

"Weird." Sakura said

The next day Sakura walked up to Sasuke and Naruto. They were a little early but not much.

"Sasuke, Naruto." Sakura said

Naruto looked at her, but Sasuke didn't pay any attention to her. Sakura ignored him for the moment.

"Today pay attention to Kakashi." Sakura said

"Why?" Naruto said not understanding

This got Sasuke's attention

"Because he's not acting like himself." Sakura said "Yesterday I saw him hiding behind a pole as if he was spying on someone, when I tapped him on his back I actually scared him and when I asked him what he was doing he said he was jogging." Sakura said

"This is ridiculous." Sasuke muttered

"Hmm…" Naruto said as if he was trying to think

After a few minutes Kakashi jumped down from a tree branch out of breath. Everyone looked at him quite surprised.

"Kakashi? Your actually on time?" Naruto asked

"Ok lesson today is…there is no lesson take the day off take the week off. I don't care what you do! See ya!" Kakashi said then took off again

Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke watched Kakashi.

"YAY NO TRAINING!" Naruto shouted happily

"Don't you see! He's acting weird!" Sakura said

A moment of silence passed.

"YAY NO TRAINING!" Naruto shouted again

Sasuke just got up and walked off.

Sasuke was walking around when he decided to get something to eat. When he sat down at Ichiraku Noodle Bar (a/n: It was mentioned in Vol. 1) he notice that the person next to him was passed out face down on the counter.

Sasuke stared for a moment until he realized he knew that person. It was Kakashi! Sasuke shook Kakashi. But Kakashi didn't stir. Sasuke lifted Kakashi upright. His head fell forward and a cup dropped onto the counter. Sasuke let Kakashi drop back on the counter and picked up the cup. An unpleasant smell came from the cup. Sasuke realized that the smell was sake.

"What could have happened in 3 hours?" Sasuke muttered to himself

The owner came up to Sasuke.

"Do you know this guy?" The owner asked

"Yes." Sasuke said

"This guy showed up half an hour ago and drank about half of the sake I have." The owner said

"Ok I'll take him home." Sasuke said

"You do that." The owner said walking away

Sasuke took one of Kakashi's arms and put out around his neck and dragged Kakashi away. Sasuke realized he didn't know where Kakashi lived so Sasuke took Kakashi to his own house instead.

During his way Sakura noticed them and ran up.

"Sasuke what happened?" Sakura asked

"Just help me get him to my house." Sasuke said

Sakura took Kakashi's other arm. On the way to Sasuke's house he told Sakura how he found Kakashi passed out.

When they arrived at Sasuke's house, they laid him on the couch. Sakura sat in a nearby chair and Sasuke leaned against the wall.

"What could have happened?" Sakura said

"Your guess is as good as mine." Sasuke said

"I don't have a guess at all." Sakura said

"By the way what happened to Naruto?" Sasuke asked

"He ran off as soon as you left claiming he'd find Kakashi first." Sakura said

Kakashi sat up.

"This isn't my mom's house." Kakashi slurred confused

Sakura and Sasuke sweatdropped. Kakashi was still drunk

"Your at Sasuke's house." Sakura said

"What happened to you?" Sasuke asked

Kakashi didn't do anything at first, and then he broke down crying. Sakura ran over to him and rubbed his back. Sasuke was trying to decide if it was funny or just plain scary seeing Kakashi, a frickin jonin, cry.

Once Kakashi calmed down Sasuke tried again.

"What happened?" Sasuke said slowly

Since Kakashi was still drunk he had no trouble telling what was happening, were as before he would have told them it was none of their business.

"Well for a couple of days I have been following this girl I like and today I saw her with another guy and they kissed I couldn't watch it was just heart wrenching!" Kakashi said

"So you got drunk." Sasuke said

"Yeah." Kakashi said

"Then you have to win her over!" Sakura shouted

Kakashi looked at her. Sasuke looked at her as if she was crazy.

"We'll just give you a make-over and new clothes definitely and we'll teach you how to get a girl!" Sakura said to Kakashi

"Wait 'we'?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah unless your chicken." Sakura said

Sasuke's eye twitched, Sakura hit him in the ego.

"Fine!" Sasuke said a little upset he got brought into this situation

"So what are we doing?" Kakashi slurred totally lost on the subject

Sakura sighed.

"Just go home and get some sleep." Sakura said

"Righty-o!" Kakashi slurred

Kakashi tried to get up but immediately tripped over his own feet and nose-dived into the floor with a painful thud. Kakashi sat up holding his nose.

"OWWIE!" Kakashi yelled

Sakura sighed and helped Kakashi onto the couch.

"Kakashi just stay here for the night." Sasuke said

"Really Sake?" Kakashi slurred and mispronounced Sasuke's name.

"Its Sasuke and yes." Sasuke said

"Wonderful!" Kakashi said

"Yes wonderful." Sasuke muttered

Me: Bored and tired and totally lost on ideas Plz at least 3 NICE reviews and ideas plz

Kakashi: I told you I wouldn't like it

Me: Only because you got drunk!

Kakashi: so!

Me: so technically it was YOUR fault you can't blame me

Kakashi: I hate you

Me: oh well N-E-wayz I've decided after every two days that's when I'll update depending on the reviews and what not I know this was a dumb chapter . …

Kakashi: it was

Me: …but it will get better I promise you…if you have an idea for this story to make it better and don't feel like putting it in a review please e-mail me at or if you have aol or aim IM me instead I really don't care (only IM or e-mail if it's a nice comment or idea!)

Kakashi: I'm going to fall asleep

Me: GO JUMP OFF A CLIFF!

Kakashi: whatever walks away

Me: wait no don't go!runs after him

(review!)


	2. Kakashis hangover & iruka gets invovled

-1Me: sorry for the long wait! My internet crashed and we couldn't fix it this might be short because i'm just trying to get something up right now and also thank you to my reviewers and sorry again!

Chapter 2: Kakashi's Hangover and Iruka gets involved

Sasuke resulted to sleeping outside as Sakura spent the night, and had to sleep in his bed. Sasuke couldn't handle Kakashi with his hangover. Sasuke went inside the next morning and Sakura was already up and as cheerful as ever. Obviously she enjoyed sleeping in his bed.

"Good morning Sasuke." Sakura said cheerfully

Sasuke's eye twitched. He had barely got any sleep. He just glared at her in response. Seeing she wasn't going to get an answer from him anytime soon she continued talking.

"I'm making some soup for Kakashi-sensei do you want some?" Sakura asked

"No." Sasuke said

"You look awful this morning you ok?" Sakura said

"I'm going to take a shower." Sasuke said then walked off

Sakura could tell Sasuke wasn't that much of a morning person. She poured some soup for Kakashi and took it out for him. Kakashi was lying on the couch with a washcloth on his head to try and calm down his headache but to no avail.

"Here Kakashi-sensei this might help." Sakura said

Kakashi sat up and the washcloth fell off his forehead. He took the bowl from her and stared at it.

"It's not poisoned." Sakura said

"I know that." Kakashi said

Sakura waited again. Maybe he didn't want her there? So she walked out of the room and into the kitchen. She looked back out and Kakashi was eating but his back was turned to her. So that was it, he didn't her to see him without his mask on.

Sakura ignored him and started to pick up the kitchen and thought about how to help Kakashi get this woman. So she thought up a game plan.

1) Get something cool for Kakashi wear

2) Find out what kind of guy the woman likes

That was as far as Sakura got. She knew that she couldn't let Naruto find out. If Naruto did the whole thing would be a disaster. But what could they do to make sure Naruto is preoccupied?

Sakura thought for a while then she came up with an idea. What if Naruto were to

Visit Iruka-sensei for a while? That would get Naruto out of their hair for a while and give them sometime to help Kakashi-sensei.

Just then Sasuke walked in dressed in his normal ensemble and he looked a lot better than he did earlier.

"Kakashi seems to be doing better." Sasuke said

"Yeah he is. Just a hangover now." Sakura said

"So what should we do now?" Sasuke asked

"Actually I was just thinking about that." Sakura said

"What do you think we should do?" Sasuke asked

"Well first we have to keep Naruto occupied so he doesn't find out." Sakura said

"True that loser would mess things up." Sasuke said, "So what do we do about him?"

"Well I was thinking what if we talk Iruka-sensei into watching Naruto. I don't think he would mind if he knew the situation." Sakura said

"Ok that might work. But what are we suppose to do with Kakashi while were gone?" Sasuke asked

"Just tell him to sleep or read that book he always carrying around." Sakura said

"Maybe one should talk to Iruka and the other stay with Kakashi." Sasuke said

Right after Sasuke said that Kakashi ran by the doorway as fast as he could. They looked at the doorway confused at what Kakashi was doing. But their questions were answered when they heard Kakashi throwing up. Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other.

"You stay with him." Sakura said

"What! Why?" Sasuke asked

"Because I can be a little bit more persuasive when it comes to this kind of situation plus how much trouble can Kakashi be when all he does is lay down and throw up?" Sakura said

"Whatever." Sasuke said

Basically all Sasuke had to do was watch Kakashi and make sure he doesn't choke when he throws up.

"Don't worry the hangover shouldn't last much longer since he got drunk yesterday afternoon." Sakura said

"Right" Sasuke said

"I'm going to get going now I'll be back soon." Sakura said and then ran to Iruka's house.

She knocked on the door and Iruka answered.

"Hello Sakura." Iruka said

"Good morning Iruka-sensei." Sakura said

"Why are you here?" Iruka said surprised by her sudden visit

"I need to ask you a huge favor." Sakura said

"Ok what do you need?" Iruka asked

"It's about Naruto we need you to watch him." Sakura said

"Why?" Iruka asked

"It's a really long story." Sakura said

"Anyway to make it short?" Iruka asked

"Basically right now Kakashi has a hangover because he was drinking yesterday because a woman he likes was supposively with another guy and he got depressed and now Sasuke and I are going to help him win her over and we don't want Naruto to screw anything up." Sakura said

"So let me get this straight Kakashi has a hangover and is in love, and you and Sasuke are going to help him get this woman and your afraid that Naruto is going to mess up everything if he finds out, so you want me to watch after him for a while." Iruka said

"That's basically it." Sakura said

Iruka started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Sakura asked

"I'm sorry I can't see Kakashi in love with someone or Sasuke actually agreeing to help." Iruka said

"But it's all true." Sakura said

"I believe you and yes I'll watch Naruto." Iruka said "And also if there is anything I can do to help just ask."

"I will thank you so much Iruka-sensei!" Sakura said then ran back to Sasuke's house

When she walked in she heard shouting, it sounded like Sasuke. She wasn't gone to long what could have happened? Kakashi came into the living room and saw Sakura.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked

"You might want to go find Sasuke before he blows fuse." Kakashi said tiredly

"I think he already blew a fuse." Sakura said then walked down the hallway

She heard Sasuke complaining in his bedroom. She walked in, as the door was already open. Sasuke was wearing a white undershirt with his usual blue shirt folded on his bed.

"What happened?" Sakura asked

"Don't you ever leave me alone with someone who has a hangover again!" Sasuke shouted

Sakura repeated her question "What happened?"

"Kakashi throw up on my shirt!" Sasuke said

Sakura tried so hard to not laugh and she succeeded, she kept a straight face.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but Kakashi-sensei can't help it he still has his hangover." Sakura said defending Kakashi

"Whatever." Sasuke said

Sakura went back to check on Kakashi he had already fell asleep on the couch. This was going to be interesting turn out.

Me: Ok that was a little longer than I thought I would be able to get through so last minute but yeah N-E-wayz plz review and tell me what you think I'm hoping I'll be able to introduce Kakashi's Mystery girl next chapter (but right now the only idea I have for her is a name…I don't even have her personality or looks so ideas on that would be much appreciated) so review plz


	3. Kakashis girl revealed and shopping

Me: hey I'm updating now. I would like to thank those that did review for the last chapter and sorry for my grammar it was in a rush so I'm very sorry for that! So now let's start the chapter

Chapter 3: Kakashi's Girl Revealed and Shopping

Kakashi woke up a few hours later; the effects of the hangover were minimal and almost gone, only a headache now. Sakura was sitting in a chair across from him

"Hello Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said cheerfully

"Ow, my head." Kakashi said holding his head

"That's just the effects of the hangover wearing off." Sakura said

"Right." Kakashi said

"So Kakashi-sensei, tell me where to find this woman you like." Sakura said

"What?" Kakashi said

Obviously his memories have yet to return. Meaning he doesn't remember about telling Sasuke and Sakura about the woman he likes.

"Never mind." Sakura said then sighed

She got up and went to the kitchen. Sasuke was sitting at the table. Sakura sat across from him.

"He's awake. But his memories of what had happened still haven't returned." Sakura said

"Whatever." Sasuke said

Kakashi walked in with his head down.

"I told you didn't I?" He asked

"Yes." Both said

"Who else did you tell?" He asked

"No one." Sakura said looking at Sasuke

"And Naruto?" Kakashi asked

"He doesn't know." Sasuke said

"Keep it that way." Kakashi said

"Of course." Sakura said "And don't worry about it. Sasuke and I are going to help you."

"Ok" Kakashi said

"First off Kakashi-sensei you need to show us this girl." Sakura said

"Ok, follow me." Kakashi said

Sasuke and Sakura followed Kakashi to a flower shop.

"Hey I know this place. This is Ino's parents flower shop." Sakura said

"I know. She works here with them." Kakashi said

"Hmm I see." Sakura said

They watched the flower shop until a woman around Kakashi's age walked out. She had long dirty blonde hair. The top portion of her hair was in a ponytail. She wore a blue tank top and blue skirt with her headband around her neck.

"I'm taking a break." She yelled

"That's her." Kakashi whispered

He couldn't believe that he was actually doing this. But he was making no progress on his own anyways.

"I see." Sakura said

Sakura watched her until she was out of their eyesight. Sasuke started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Sakura asked

"Kakashi has no chance with her, I mean look at her plus the fact she has a boyfriend." Sasuke said

Kakashi put his head down; he knew it.

"Sasuke!" Sakura said

She shoved him hard and Sasuke ended up falling down. Sakura turned to Kakashi.

"He didn't mean it that way Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said

It didn't cheer Kakashi up Sasuke was the only one that meant what he said.

"All that means is that we have to try harder!" Sakura said

"Ok." Kakashi sighed

"What's her name?" Sakura asked

"Myst." Kakashi said

Sakura thought for a moment. Myst. Blues would be best then.

"Ok lets go shopping." Sakura said

"Ok." Kakashi said

"Hey Sasuke you coming?" Sakura asked and looked down at the ground

Sasuke was leaning against the tree.

"Do I have too?" Sasuke asked

"No, but if you don't I need you to do something else." Sakura said

"And that is?" Sasuke asked

"Get info on Myst from Ino." Sakura said

"Why don't you!" Sasuke asked

"Because she'll tell you anything we need to know." Sakura said

"I'd rather go with you guys." Sasuke said

"But you'll have to do it sooner of later." Sakura said

"Better later." Sasuke said

"Your choice." Sakura said

Sakura and Kakashi jumped down.

"Ok let's go." Sakura said

They walked into a store and looked around, well Sakura was looking around. Kakashi was just watching her and Sasuke was complaining to himself. Sakura grabbed something and tossed it to Kakashi.

"Try this on." Sakura said

Kakashi went into a changing room and Sakura continued looking. When Kakashi came out, you almost didn't recognize him if he didn't have his mask still on. He was wearing a blue beater that was a little too large for him and dark blue pants.

"It does go good with your mask." Sakura said, "Let's try something else too."

Sakura looked again and this time she grabbed at least 6 shirts and 6 pants.

"Here take these and mix and match until you find a matching pair you like." Sakura said

"Ok." Kakashi said

"And go in that dressing room. The other ones don't have a mirror." Sakura said

"Ok." Kakashi said

He went inside the dressing room. Sakura decided while they were waiting she'd look for clothes for herself. She found a tank top and matching skirt that was a light pink.

"Stay here." Sakura said

"Like I'd go anywhere else." Sasuke said

"Right." Sakura said

She went into a dressing room and tried on the outfit. Her headband fell off while she was trying it on. She realized the only mirror now was outside the dressing room. But Sasuke was also out there. Oh god he'll say something like she looks stupid. But she did need a mirror. She opened the door to the dressing room and quickly walked to the mirror.

She looked in the mirror and glanced at Sasukes' reflection. He was looking at her. She pretended not to notice him and looked at her outfit. It was really cute though the skirt was kind of short and loose. She did like it. It went well with her hair color.

"You look nice." Sasuke said

"Huh?" Sakura said thinking he really didn't say that

"You look nice in that outfit and with your hair down." Sasuke said

"Thank you Sasuke." She said

"Your welcome." Sasuke said

Sakura blushed and went back into the dressing room. She was sooo buying this outfit! She put her clothes back on and her headband and carried out the outfit she was going to buy.

Kakashi came out a while later. He was wearing a blue shirt with a high neck that almost reached his mask and showed his tattoo. He was also wearing black pants.

"I like that outfit." Sakura said

"So?" Kakashi asked

"So, change out of that outfit and back into your jonin outfit and well buy that one." Sakura said

"Ok" Kakashi said

When he came out they bought the two outfits and walked out of the store. The next step was information gathering and that's where Sasuke came in.

Me: Sorry for the long update I had a very big writers block. Sorry Myst wasn't in here very much she'll be in it much more next chapter (hopefully) also I didn't know what Ino's flower shop is called so it'll just be called Ino's flower shop…….PLZ review and don't get mad at me plz --


	4. The starting of war

Me: sorry a lot of stuff happened and then my computer crashed and then when I finally remembered I had an account I'd like to thank all my reviewers and especially heyukicedmefool24 for telling me to stop being lazy and update. I could list a lot of thanks…maybe at the end for now start the story…oh and sorry if it not as good as before. I have to get back into the state of mind I was in before.

Chapter 4: The Starting of War

Sasuke and Sakura walked to the front of the flower shop. Sasuke looked less than thrilled. Kicking himself for not bailing out at the beginning. Sakura could tell Sasuke wasn't too happy to try to get information out of Ino. Even Sakura was starting to doubt doing this, what exactly would Ino tell? Sakura wanted to say something encouraging to Sasuke, but she couldn't think of anything that wouldn't make Sasuke, or herself, feel even more ridiculous. Luckily though, Myst was still on her break and Ino seemed to be in the shop by herself.

"All I have to do is get something on Myst?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah, after all you want to help Kakashi-sensei don't you?" Sakura asked

"No." Sasuke said bluntly

Sakura sighed.

"Come on Sasuke." Sakura pleaded

"Fine. Whatever." Sasuke said

As Sasuke walked to the flower shop he thought of ways to get the info from Ino. Maybe appear to be interested in the shop and ask about the workers, which would work. Maybe. As soon as he walked in Ino immediately greeted him.

"Welcome Sasuke!" Ino shouted "Why are you here?"

Plead ignorance.

"Oh, I guess I forgot this was your family's shop." Sasuke said and started to look at the first display of flowers, which happened to be roses. "Just you working?"

"Currently, my co-worker is on break." She said staring at Sasuke

"Oh, who is that?" Sasuke asked

"A woman named Myst." Ino said

Sasuke turned and looked at Ino. He wanted to tell her to stop staring at him, but if her minds on something else it might be easier to get stuff out of her.

"What does she do?" Sasuke asked

"She manages the flowers and straightens up the place." Ino said

"So then she must help you a lot." Sasuke said

Ino must have taken this the wrong way, like Sasuke meant she did nothing, because she looked flustered.

"I mean she does help a little. That is, with the flowers, but she's a total klutz! I mean she drops almost everything. Don't get me wrong she's really nice and sweet. She's a real quiet, submissive person." Ino said

"She's a jonin?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah, but she doesn't do missions or anything like that. I don't know why maybe she's just too weak. I mean she's really lanky, has trouble picking up somethings." Ino said "Anyway just why are you here?"

"Buying flower what else?" Sasuke said as he picked up a rose that was in front of him.

He gave Ino some money for the rose.

"Does that cover the cost?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah." Ino said handing him the change

"See ya around." Sasuke said leaving

Sasuke went out of the shop quickly so Ino couldn't ask him any more questions. Sakura went up to him when he was away from the shop.

"So what did you find out?" Sakura asked

"That she's a jonin, a klutz and she nice, sweet, quiet and submissive. That's all Ino told me." Sasuke said

"Hmm… Well…. We'll just have to see for ourselves." Sakura said

Sasuke remembered the rose that he had to buy. He handed it to Sakura.

"Here you can have it…I mean, I have to use for it." Sasuke said

"Umm… Thanks Sasuke." Sakura said blushing

"Whatever don't thank me." Sasuke said

Sasuke turned away from her mortified that he gave her the rose. After a second he turned slightly to look at Sakura, who was staring at the rose blushing. Though he did have to admit the rose did add a sense of purity and beauty to Sakura that made her look like one of those people that painters love to paint scenes of. As he thought of it like that it made him blush. Which got him even more flustered.

Just then he spotted Myst making her way back to the flower shop. A man around Kakashi's age was escorting her. His black hair somewhat covered his purple eyes. He wore a plain blue t-shirt, that looked a size to big for him, and black pants. They looked like they were having a great time, both were laughing.

Sakura noticed them too. They watched them say good-bye. Myst bowed slightly while he laughed. They exchanged a few words then he left, and Myst went back inside to work.

"This is problematic." Sasuke said

"Maybe that's her brother." Sakura said

"Who can say." Sasuke said

"Now we have to teach Kakashi to be charming as well! This is too complex." Sakura said

"What do we do now?" Sasuke asked

Sakura thought for a while. Sasuke was getting annoyed just standing around doing nothing and going nowhere. He was about to say something when Sakura spoke.

"To Kakashi's house!" Sakura said like she had some big plan

Sasuke and Sakura went to Kakashi's house. She told Kakashi and Sasuke to sit on the couch as she paced in front of them. I looked like a military briefing, and Sakura made it sound like one.

"As you may or may not know. There is an unfortunate turn of events. A new player is on the battlefield. We shall call him 'Subject A'. Now then, Subject A was seen a few minutes ago escorting Myst to the flower shop. We must eliminate his influence on Myst." Sakura said

"Sorry but, where not allowed to nuke anyone." Sasuke said sarcastically

"I mean we must make his influence down to the bare minimum. Now we cant just make it so they cant see each other, so we must get it so Kakashi's influence is strong by making him her number one!" Sakura said

"How?" Kakashi asked

"Charm! You must charm her. You must make it so you're the only thing on her mind." Sakura said

"You make this sound a slight bit sinister." Sasuke said

"Basically, Kakashi, you have to make her fall in love with you by being suave, sophisticated, and charming." Sakura said

"How am I supposed to be 'suave, sophisticated, and charming'?" Kakashi asked

"I'll teach you how!" Sakura said

"You?" Sasuke asked

"Yes you are both now enrolled in 'Sakura's School of Sophistication'." Sakura said happily

"What?!" Kakashi and Sasuke said surprised

"I will teach you how to be sophisticated and everything else." Sakura said

"But why do I have to be involved?!" Sasuke asked

"Well, I need someone to take the part of Myst." Sakura said bluntly

"WHAT!!!" Sasuke shouted

Me: That's all for now sorry to leave it as a horrible cliffhanger but I didn't want to make this chapter too long, and besides im sick and I dont feel like typing. And I decided to thank a few reviewers:

I'd like to thank The blackdash and ScarletMist for reviewing and I hope I can live up to your expectation

I'd like to thank velka and Kugatsu Kuro Kyohaku Bara for their reviews; I mashed their ideas together for Myst.

I'd like to thank Sora Inu-chan for bringing to my attention that Kakashi only answers with 'ok' so ill try to break that habit

I'd like to thank AmazingDancingVegan for telling me my grammar sucks (hope I did better this time)

And thanks to all the reviewers, and future reviewers (hint, hint).


	5. Sakuras school of sophistication

Me: I have no idea what to do for this part. I'm not sophisticated. I don't know how to make someone sophisticated. So on this part I am going to get ideas from my friend Kiarane. She is somewhat sophisticated… More than me at least.

Kakashi: This will never work… She likes someone else.

Me: ack! You can't give up! If you do then this story would end now!

Kakashi: But.

Me: no buts. You must have faith!

Kakashi: right "faith".

Me: Shut up. Anyway On to the fic. And make sure while you read you think up ideas and reviews. I love hearing what the readers think is going on. :)

Chapter 5: Sakura's School of Sophistication.

"Well what else did you think you were going to do?" Sakura asked the now freaked out Sasuke.

"I'm not playing the part of a girl!" Sasuke argued

Sasuke's face was becoming red due to humiliation and anger. Though this was not suppose to be funny, Sakura found his rage to be slightly funny and amusing

"Why not I'm not asking you to actually wear a dress or anything like that." Sakura said teasingly, "I just want you to stand there and do as I say." Sakura said teasingly

"Like hell." Sasuke growled

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted "Do you want to help Kakashi-sensei or not?!"

The black-haired genin stop and thought for a second. He should help Kakashi, he supposed. After all that Kakashi had done, like… Well Sasuke couldn't think of anything at that moment but he was pretty sure Kakashi at some point helped him. Or Kakashi will in the future so this could be future payback.

"Fine." Sasuke gave in.

"Good! Kakashi we're ready!" Sakura said happily

When the kunoichi turned to Kakashi, he was already reading his book. Sakura took the book from him and threw it out an open window. Kakashi stood to fetch the book but Sakura stopped him.

"No distractions." Sakura said flatly

"But-"

"No distractions." Sakura said this time more firmly

The expression of pain in Kakashi's eye made even Sasuke feel sorry for him. Sakura stood firm in the decision and soon Kakashi gave in.

"Fine." Kakashi said sadly

"I hope a kid doesn't find that book." Sasuke said as he looked out the window and to the discarded book on the ground.

"Class will now start!" Sakura announced

"What do we start with?" Kakashi asked

"Talking. First you have to talk to her, casually. Later you can talk intimately, but that's later." Sakura said

Sakura grabbed Sasuke from his post at the window and pushed him in front of Kakashi, facing each other.

"Sasuke is Myst, now just casually start a conversation with her." Sakura said

Sasuke grumbled something after Sakura said 'her'. Sakura ignored him and gestured for Kakashi to say something.

"Umm…. Lovely weather we've been having." Kakashi said

"Lame." Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"You have a better idea?" Kakashi shot back

"Never mind the conversations. Lets try a scenario. The first encounter. Let's say that you, Kakashi, come into the flower shop and are looking at some flowers and she approaches." Sakura said and motioned for Sasuke to approach Kakashi

Sasuke rolled his eyes and went next to Kakashi. Kakashi stared at Sasuke and vice versa. Kakashi then turned to Sakura.

"If all she does is glare at me, I think I'm screwed." Kakashi said

"Sasuke this is a customer, try to sell Kakashi some flowers." Sakura said

"Good day, sir." Sasuke said through gritted teeth

"Good day, ma'am." Kakashi said

A moment of silence passed.

"Would you like some flowers?" Sasuke asked after a look from Sakura

"Umm. What do you suggest?" Kakashi asked

"None." Sasuke said

Sakura gave out an exaggerated sigh. Then pushed Sasuke down on the couch and took his place.

"Suggest?" Sakura said in a thoughtful tone "Depends on the occasion."

"Occasion no occasion." Kakashi said

"Well not to many men come in here just wanting to buy flowers." Sakura said as if implying something

"I cant do it!" Kakashi said freaking out

It was bad when he had to pretend Sasuke was Myst but he couldn't do it with Sakura being Myst. It was to weird and freaky trying to pretend a student was someone you loved. He felt like he should get arrested or something.

"Come on Kakashi how else are we suppose to get you prepared?" Sakura questioned

"I just cant do it. I'll figure it out on my own!" Kakashi said exasperated

Kakashi stormed out and went to fetch his book. Sakura looked at Sasuke.

"He's a grown man he can work it out on his own." Sasuke said

Sakura looked down. She wanted to help him. She really did, to not be able to help. It pained her greatly. Sasuke looked at Sakura, a bit of sympathy hit him.

"Listen, you did help him, maybe not in this subject but before this you did." Sasuke said apprehensively

Sakura thought about it, that was semi-true. She smiled at Sasuke.

"Thanks Sasuke I appreciate it." She said tenderly

Sasuke felt the blood rush to his face, and became embarrassed. Sakura noticed the sudden redness of Sasuke's face and couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on we better at least look after Kakashi." Sasuke said before taking off after Kakashi.

Sakura watched him run. She smiled to herself. She shook her head. Men. She then took off after Sasuke and Kakashi.

Me: okay. End of chapter. Sorry if this seemed short I kinda didn't know what to do for this chapter. Next chapter is Kakashi's first encounter with Myst. Yay. And I already have writers block. When you review :) please consider putting some ideas in your reviews. I'm always happy to hear what others think and I frequently mesh ideas together.


	6. Kakashi Gets a Date!

Chapter 6: Kakashi Gets a Date!

Kakashi went to the flower shop. He did not know why, something subconsciously led him there. There were a few people in the store, but not many. He stood outside the store, looking inside he could already see Myst was not there.

Kakashi sighed. He wanted to see her, wanted to be near her. He silently cursed falling for such an apparition. Cursed the pain that came with love. With a sudden need to run away he violently turned only to run into the person he wanted to run away from. They both went tumbling. Kakashi ended up catching Myst as she landed on top of him.

"Oh my gosh, sir, are you alright?" Myst asked as she struggled to get up.

"Better now," Kakashi said.

She looked at him and tried to conceal the fact she was giggling. Kakashi stared at her as she stared at him.

"Sir, flowers are meant to be stared at- not worn," she giggled and pointed to Kakashis his head. An innocent lily sat a top his silver hair. He did not realize she had been carrying anything. He glanced side to side to see a broken vase and lilies everywhere. The water had soaked Myst and himself. He took the lily off his head.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Myst stood, "Its okay." She grabbed some of the lilies and Kakashi grabbed the others then stood, handing them to her.

"Let me pay for it," Kakashi offered.

"Its okay, really," She smiled.

"Let me make it up to you,"

Myst looked at Kakashi turned and walked a bit then turned back around.

"Okay, make it up to me," she laughed.

"Have dinner with me," Kakashi answered straight away.

Myst looked at him and blushed, then smiled sweetly.

"Sure."

Kakashi's eye widened. "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, we both have to eat, right? I wouldn't mind company," she blushed harder.

"Great."

"I get out of work a little late tonight, meet here?"

"Anywhere you want." kakashi said smiling.

Myst smiled wider then ran went to go inside the shop.

"Oh," she said suddenly, "My name is Myst."

"Kakashi."

"Cute," she giggled then went in the store.

Sakura could not believe her eyes. Maybe destiny does guide idiots. Sakura turned to Sasuke who himself seemed to be in a state of disbelief. They witnessed the whole event; from Myst walking back to the store to Kakashi fainting.

Wait, Kakashi fainting?

"Kakashi?" Sakura jumped from the bushes and ran to her teacher's side. Sasuke followed after a brief laugh.

"Kakashi, wake up! Wake up!" Sakura shook him when he did not respond. She sighed and slapped him. This earned the response of him coming to attention.

"You did it kakashi!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Did what?" kakashi asked groggily.

"You and myst have a date," sasuke said.

Kakashi looked questionably at his pupil, then, as his memory returned, his eyes widened and then… he passed out.

"Kakashi!"

"What the hell!" Sasuke groaned.

ME: Sorry for the long update, but I stopped writing for a while. Never realized how many people liked this! Haha. I'll try to make a longer chapter, but im working on other stories as well. Please review.


End file.
